1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the convenient transportation of small motorized scooters and similar vehicles, vehicles that are too heavy or too bulky for easy manipulation, by a larger motor vehicle such as an automobile or van.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the needs of persons of impaired mobility, a variety of small motorized scooters and vehicles have been developed which can be used to carry a seated person. These motorized vehicles are sufficiently small and maneuverable to permit a person of otherwise limited mobility to shop and to be transported through regions normally suitable only for pedestrian traffic, thereby permitting a heretofore unavailable freedom and independence.
These small motorized scooters have a severely limited range, being powered by a battery. Similarly, the speed of these vehicles is limited, generally for reasons of safety. In order to increase the usefulness of the motor scooters, carrying apparatus or transporter units have been devised that can be coupled to a motor vehicle. The carrying apparatus permits the motor scooter to be loaded thereon, transported by the motor vehicle to a predetermined location, unloaded from the motor vehicle and used for local transportation. The transporter unit typically has a platform that can be lowered to the ground for loading and unloading the motor scooter and the platform can be raised during the actual transporting of the motor vehicle. In addition, the platform can typically be raised into a vertical or stowed position when the motor vehicle is in use, but is not transporting a motor scooter.
In the past, the transporter units have been designed for particular motor scooter configurations. In addition, the transporter units were difficult to operate for persons with less than normal motor skills. The transporter units also provided the opportunity for inadvertent damage to the motor scooter when an attempt was made to place the transporter unit in the stowed configuration with a motor scooter secured to the transporter unit.
A need has therefore been felt for a transporter unit for the transport of motor scooters and similar vehicles which can be operated with minimum motor skills, which can minimize opportunity for damage to the motor scooter, and which can be used in the transport of motor scooters and the like having a plurality of configurations.